


Entropy

by Deardrown



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Jae's POV, Light Angst, M/M, an album fic if that exists ?, best friend he's in love with btw, but not with jae, each "part" is about an Entropy's song, he's basically telling the love story of his best friend, not exactly a song fic, youngk is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deardrown/pseuds/Deardrown
Summary: You naturally fell for each other.Neither of you had control over it."I think I'm in love, Jae""Can you please call her ?"Did you realize how lucky you were ?"I shouldn't worry about little things"You ruined everything with useless words.I couldn't let him struggle with this alone."He's jealous Younghyun !" "I don't wanna hear you. Just stop talking""I'm gonna end this""I could at least give her happiness for a while"He never changed.----------Or, Younghyun's love story through the eyes of his best friend, Jae.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the first I ever post here and I was so stressed to do it because I'm still doubting if I like the final result or not. But I think it's the best story among my drafts to post first, not too angsty and easy to read. 
> 
> This simple plot came to me back in November when I was getting to know every Entropy song by heart. I was in the shower and figured out how the order of the songs could make a good storyline (showering is worth it, take showers please).  
> Deep in love being the start of a relationship and Like a flowing wind the end of it. 
> 
> So here it is ! I did my best not to make any grammatical mistakes but there might be some so I'm sorry. Enjoy ?

I've known Younghyun for over 15 years. How long have you known him ? It's been a little less time, hasn't it ?

However, you were the one who stopped his gaze. It was for you that his first feelings were born. And, at the time, I wasn't mad at you. How could I ? How could I blame a girl as beautiful, funny and smart as you, for finally making my best friend happy? Impossible.

I will always remember the day you, Chae Eun Ha, came to our class six years ago, as a transfer student. Younghyun, who said he didn't believe in love at first sight, couldn't take his eyes off you, and when you went to sit right behind him, a nascent smile on your lips, I'm sure he lost control.

Come to think of it, he never had control over your relationship. But, at that time, you didn't have it either, and that's what was beautiful, what made it clear how passionate you were about each other.

You naturally fell for each other.

"Hi, Eun Ha, right?" I still remember being the first to come and talk to you at the break that day, understanding that if I waited for Younghyun to take the first step, the path would have been a little longer "My name is Jae, and here are Sungjin and Younghyun" I pointed to them.

"Oh, nice to meet you" you had said timidly, surprised by this sudden approach "Yes, my name is Eun Ha. I hope we can become good... classmates"

Chae Eun Ha.... Since that first contact, I've always wondered what witchcraft you were using. Your first words may have been spoken to all three of us, but your eyes were directed at only one person. And believe it or not, it was the first time in more than ten years that I saw Younghyun blush.

From the first second, you fell _deep in love._

**▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎** ****

The beginning of your relationship has been quite chaotic. Positively, indeed, a _"sweet chaos"_ like Younghyun's poetic ass liked to say, but a chaos all the same. Was everything calm and peaceful at one time between you ? I still wonder.

At the time, long before you arrived, we had just set up the group. With Sungjin, Younghyun, and two juniors, Wonpil and Dowoon, we used to meet in one of the music rooms of the campus after class, three to four times a week.

All five of us have grown up in the world of music. We immediately clicked when we met. But Younghyun and I were already friends since a long time.

I was twelve years old, he was eleven. I had just arrived in Korea and, unfortunately, knew very little about the language. I heard that he had spent part of his childhood in Canada, so he was the first to talk and try to integrate me into the class.

You're disappointed, right ? Were you waiting for an amazing background story about our friendship ? Sorry but two fantastic guys can meet in basic conditions. A basic, but strong friendship.

We met Sungjin just as we were entering high school. Very quickly, we became close, discovering some common points. The three of us signed up for the music class, and that's where we met Dowoon and Wonpil.

Realizing that this music class wasn't for us, far too strict for our way of seeing music, we quickly left it to focus on our own musical interests.

From there was born DAY6, the small group of five rather cheesy but talented guys on campus. At first, we were just doing simple covers, until the day we were invited to perform at the end of the year party -just before you arrived- and our group had a little effect on the students, so they asked us when we would release our own songs.

For Younghyun, it was already a sign of our future success. He decided to devote himself almost entirely to the group, taking the lead in writing and producing our songs.

Although his passion is sleeping, he did it very little then, always busy writing songs until no time, even when we had class the next day....

I let you imagine the mess he became after you entered his life. No more time for a nap between classes and practices, you had to see each other. Do you remember the huge dark circles under his eyes ? Because I do. He was always late for our practices, but he was happy. When we offered to postpone one, he refused, smiling brightly, saying that it was okay.

Because of you, he was losing control.  
But he liked it.

And we weren't necessarily more alerted either. The only thing that could worry us was his lack of sleep. But his life seemed so pleasing, he seemed so in love and happy, that we could only accept and smile at the situation.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

  


  


Did I mention that Younghyun and I were roommates in high school ? Well, now it's done.

One of the episodes I will always remember was the one of this friday night. You had been in a relationship for about 3 months. That night, you went out for dinner. I had gone to bed around midnight and Younghyun still hadn't come home. 

I apparently hadn't heard him come back, but I did hear the false chords on his guitar around 3 in the morning. Slightly -not to say very- annoyed, I had risen in fury to find him sitting, -if you can call the position in which he was "sitting"- on the couch, singing passages from various songs catastrophically.

No doubt, he was drunk.

When he saw my eyes, he stopped abruptly and smiled widely at me. "Jaehyung Park...long time no see... how are you, my girl ?" He winked at me.

"My girl ?" I raised an eyebrow "We saw each other not even 10 hours ago Kang Younghyun... Stop talking crap and go take a shower, you're clearly drunk, you stink of alcohol so far" I said in a nonchalant tone, having only two wishes ; going back to my bed and that he stops mistreating my ears with what we couldn't afford to call music.

As I was about to return to my room, his voice echoed in the apartment, "JAEEEEEEEEE" I turned around, my eyes wide open, disturbed by the tone of his voice. It was a mixture of a child's scream and a cry of pain, "stay with me, please..."

Worried, I sat next to him, taking the guitar out of his hands "Brian, what's going on ? Is it Eun Ha ?"

"Yes, it's her," he replied, looking at his, now empty, hands "it's always her..." At that moment, a tear ran down his cheek, and I think that was the first time I've ever felt l any kind of hate towards you.

"What did she do ? Did you guys broke up ?" I asked, irritated.

"Broke up ?!" he exclaimed, "It's quite the opposite, we are happier than ever... Way too happy, Jae ! That's isn't normal ! I think I'm..." his breathing was getting slower, as if he didn't dare saying the next words, as if they were cursed "I think I'm in love, Jae."

I sighed. How could I've dared hating you for a moment when it was just impossible for you to hurt him ? From my point of view at that time, at least.

"Okay..." I said, exasperated "so you're telling me that if you woke me up at 3 in the morning with a horrible song and if you're crying right now, it's because you're in love ?"

"It's an _emergency_ , Jae" he replied, putting a hand to his heart "I even have trouble breathing... Even my blood pressure is abnormal ! Help me Park Jaehyung, I beg you"

"Wow, so you're actually very drunk..." I noticed, holding a laughter "so... if I help you breathe, I can go to bed ?" what crap was I saying ? he nodded "it's simple... you just have to inhale, then exhale. Like that. Breathe in..." I started mimicking the way to do it "Breathe in and then...OUT!" I was getting as ridiculous as him.

"And in, and out, and in, and out, and out, and... OUT !" he was mimicking my gestures in a faster way and with a tone that he apparently thought was serious. Was the situation serious ? Absolutely not. I burst out laughing once and for all and I can tell you that I finally didn't go to bed right away that night.

**▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎**

I'm jealous of you. Or, should I say, I was jealous of you for a long time. And the very first time I was, even if I didn't directly admit it to myself, was in this particular season. This time of the year when we all tend to catch cold, you know ; winter.

I'm usually the one who catches not just a small cold, but gives everyone the flu because of my weak immune system. Younghyun used to take care of me at times like that. He was always the type to worry and take care of others more than himself. He still is. You know that, don't you ?

But, that morning, I was obviously not the first to catch the virus. It was when I heard a rather violent coughing fit in the bathroom that I got up to see what was going on. What a surprise for me to see Younghyun crouching in front of the toilet, a blanket on his shoulders, coughing until throwing up.

"Younghyun !" I had run to his side, stroking his back while he kept vomiting, until he finished and looked at me with an empty gaze. I shook my hand in front of his face "Younghyun ? Are you all right ?" I asked, touching his forehead, "You're burning up, you're going to stay here and rest today, can you get up ?"

As he opened his mouth to say something, his body brutally swung to the right. He fainted. What a dumb question... Of course, he couldn't get up.

A few minutes later, when I had carried him to his bed and put a glove of cold water on his forehead, waiting for him to wake up, I called Sungjin.

"Younghyun's in a bad state, he probably caught the flu, we're not coming today, I'll stay with him until he recovers..."

"Okay... Take care of him and watch out for yourself too, if he's too bad call someone, okay ? Keep me informed"

"No problem, thanks Sungjin"

When the call was over, I heard a weak voice resounding behind me, "Go to class, Jae"

I jumped, surprised to see Younghyun awake, "Younghyun, how are you ? What happened ? Where did you get this ?"

"In my condition, I think it could still be better, but I'm obviously better than ten minutes ago, that's already something. And it's winter, Jae, I'm sick because it's the season, it happens, even to the strongest"

"Are you implying that I'm weak ?" I asked, eyebrows raised, falsely outraged.

"You're the best of the weak Jae..." he weakly said, "But now you look pretty healthy, so there's no way you're staying with me today or in two days you'll be the one in my condition"

"But I'm not going to leave you alone !" I cried out, "No way !"

"I'm not asking you to leave me alone, Jae... I just don't want you to get even sicker than me. Eunha just have class in the afternoon, can you call and ask her to come ?"

I remember being outraged, even hurt in the inside. Silly, isn't it ? "And why is that ? Why should I get sick if I stay with you but she doesn't ?"

"Jae..." he sighed "You catch a cold as soon as you see someone coughing, don't get upset about it, I don't want to argue. Can you please call Eun Ha ?"

"Okay... I'll call her" I mumbled before I picked up my phone and typed your number.

You were here as soon as I told you the situation. You seemed really worried and you took such good care of him that two days later, he was better, and he hadn't even given me anything.

And here I was with only one feeling, jealousy. For me, it was like a distress call, as if he was saying "only your touch can save me, _rescue_ _me_ " to you.

I'm dumb, aren't I ? Just so you know, I'm not waiting for an answer. 

**▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎**

Time passed and we left high school. We all took our independence and moved to new places. Our career plan being still the same, we did not give up on the group with the guys. Even though we had odd jobs left and right, we continued to get together to practice at least once a week.

I have to admit that I felt weird not seeing Younghyun every day. I think that my feelings for him may have started developing at that time, when I realized that I was missing him a little too much.

But hey, enough about me, we are talking about you.

You went to university and chose to study law. You were giving everything you had in your studies and succeeded like that. No wonder you're now proudly debuting as a lawyer. You've always been studious and dedicated. It's one of the few things I still admire you for.

Next to that, your relationship with Younghyun still seemed as idyllic as it was on the first day.

Keyword : seemed.

It seemed like it for me, for the guys and apparently for Younghyun as well. So, no apparent problem at that time, right ?

He was so happy. He had a constant smile on his face simply because you were a part of his life.

You went to his house very often, maybe even every night, as soon as you finished school.

Uhm... I realize I sound like a stalker, but don't you think that I was spying on you ! Younghyun told me everything. He may have told me too much, by the way.

"When we're together, it's magical. It's like jumping into fire" he told me one day at the end of one of our practices, when we both were relaxing on Wonpil's couch "Always so... hot"

"Younghyun..." I sighed, exasperated "TMI"

"What ?!" he feigned offense "Do you think I was talking about... about sex ?! Not to me Jaehyung Park. It's always hot because I'm so in love. As soon as I see her, it's getting warmer here" he points to his heart.

"Cheesy" I winced "Let's come back to sex, you're better at it"

He raised an eyebrow, chuckling "I'm better at it ? How do you know it ? I could have sworn I never did anything with you..."

"Yah !" I remember screaming, slightly blushing "I meant you're better when you talk about sex than when you're being all cheesy and romantic !"

"Yeah, yeah... I believe you, sweetie" he winked at me as I threw a pillow to his face.

Even if I laughed with him, deep inside, I was struggling. I wondered if you realized the luck you had to have a man that loved you this much. He was clearly giving everything he had in this relationship. You were in his head _365_ days a year, _24_ hours a day and _7_ days a week. Literally. Even after everything that happened, I'm sure he still thinks about you this much.

**▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎**

How does it feel to be away from your lover for a while ? I never experienced it, and yet I feel like I know this feeling by heart. Why ? Because the way Younghyun lived the situation away from you, even for just a few days, weighed on me too. But I don't feel like it did on you.

One of our former classmates had the opportunity to get us slots -between two much bigger artists than us- at one of the most popular festivals in the country.

Do you get it ? Us, the five losers who started in a lost high school in the middle of nowhere, on one of the biggest stages of the country ? We were so happy. It was like the beginning of an actual career for us. We were no longer a small local band, we now had the opportunity to showcase ourselves on a national level.

We were invited for all three days, so we had to go to Seoul for four nights. Four nights isn't that much. But as you just definitely moved to Younghyun's place, it was difficult for your new routine since then. Despite the excitement of being on a real stage for the first time, missing your loved one is always hard to overcome.

The first night had been rather quiet on that level, we were more anxious to go on stage the next day than to know that we were far from home.

And that first time on stage was worth it. Thousands of people, most of them not knowing about us before that day, were moving to the rhythm of our songs, it was amazing.

On our way back to the hotel room, which I shared with Dowoon and Brian, the latter had tried to call you several times. No answer.

"It's late hyung, she must be sleeping" Dowoon said, seeing how worried Brian was.

"You're right, _about now_ , I'm sure she finished getting ready for bed. I shouldn't worry about such little things..."

And it went on like that for three days. You had the opportunity to talk all day long by messages, but as soon as the shows were over, it was too late for a call according to you. Brian was so excited to tell you how it all went down that the disappointment was obvious on his face every time you said you were too tired for a call.

The last night, my curiosity made me look at his phone screen when he texted you good night, the message saying "Hang on for a few more hours until we see each other again". As he locked his phone, he sighed loudly before wishing us good night.

This message was definitely meant for himself more than for you.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

  


  


You probably understood it, it took me a while, but I hate you. And truthfully, I hate you more and more every day since you started hurting my best friend. You started out with small things, but who knew how far it could go ? It starts out subtle, and then it ends on a boxing field.

Just when we were starting to have some success in music, just when Younghyun thought he was happy, both professionally and in his private life, you ruined it.

You ruined it with useless words, opinions that no one asked for and demands that you didn't have before. Were you afraid that with success, Brian would slip through your fingers ? As if you didn't know that you were the center of his world ? That, without you, his life had no meaning ?

I don't know what went through your head the day you started commenting on each of his movements, but what is certain is that my opinion of you completely changed at that moment.

"You didn't shave today" were the first words you said to him one morning, when we joined you for a day with friends, before you even said hello.

_Ouch._

My eyes met Wonpil's, his gaze saying the same thing as mine ; what the hell ?

Our new schedules, although far from those of big Hollywood celebrities, were busy all the same. Every day was another day when we had to be well styled, well shaved, well-made up, our skin had very little opportunity to breathe on its own. So when we had a day off, we did allow ourselves a little break. And obviously, that didn't suit you.

"I promise I will next time" was the only way he could respond, too afraid to say anything that might offend you.

Your words might have been harmless but your eyes said it all. Younghyun was unable to smile. It was immediately clear that it wasn't the first time you had said something like that to him, that he didn't feel up to it, that your behavior made him sad.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

  


  


Then, you became distant.

You know what ? I think this is the reason why I hate you the most.  
The moment when you talked shit behind my back ? The break up ? Even those situations were better than the pain you inflicted to Younghyun by being so distant. You refused to let him go, but you just as much refused to let him near you.

I remember that he called me on a Saturday night, asking if I had plans. As my answer was an unsurprising no, he asked if he could spend the night at my place. I immediately thought that you had an argument. He said that you didn't. You just had missed one of your dates because you planned something else with your friends.

"I don't want to talk about it, hyung. I know I'm always talking about my relationship, it must be tiring for you too. Let's just spend a good evening together" he said as he walked into my apartment with two pizzas in hands.

We spent such a good time that night. We talked, laughed, got drunk and argued over ridiculous things like we always did when we were living together. But something was off in his eyes and even if he was right about me being tired of hearing about your relationship all the time -not because of the happiness it procured him but more for the fact that I started falling for him just more and more- I couldn't let my best friend struggle with his problems alone.

Eventually, after a good amount of beers, I got him to talk about you.

He said that the time you spend with your friends over him was increasing.  
He said that you became cold as soon as you were with him.  
He said that you didn't let him know your thoughts anymore.  
He said that you obviously were no longer fine around him and that he smiled in the outside but he also was _not fine._  
He said that he was afraid that one day, everything would suddenly end.

And then, he burst into tears.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

  


  


From that day, Younghyun spent much more time with his friends. You did it, why couldn't he ?

On a cold December day, Younghyun and I decided to go see the latest movie of my favorite director together. He asked me to come to your house first, to have a cup of coffee before we left. To be honest, since the episode at my place, I did my everything to avoid you. But since I didn't tell Younghyun that I was doing it on purpose, I agreed, not wanting to make a fuss.

Apparently you were as pleased as I was at the thought of seeing me. When I arrived in front of your apartment's door, not having to ring to enter the building as the main entrance was open, I heard you two arguing.

"Oh please Younghyun, now you're inviting him without even asking me !" you shouted.

Understanding that this was about me, I hid behind a wall. Yes I'm dumb, I know you couldn't see me as the door was closed but I panicked, okay ?

"Because now I need to ask you to invite my best friend, who's also your friend, to drink a coffee before going to the cinema ? While you're kicking me out for entire evenings to have dinner with your friends ?" Younghyun yelled back, visibly irritated.

"But who told you this guy is my friend ?" you asked, angrily.

Oh...

Suddenly, everything was calm in the apartment.

After a moment, I heard Younghyun said more calmly but with a hurt tone "You were always friends..."

"Maybe we were but since we left school it's clearly different, Younghyun. He doesn't like me anymore, and he is jealous" you answered scornfully.

"Jealous of what, Eunha ?" Younghyun asked desperately.

"Of our relationship, of course ! He's jealous to know that you now have someone with whom you spend much more time and that you love more than him. I always knew that this guy had an inferiority complex... Always looking at everyone with pitiful eyes, he lives as he always need the approval of people to do something or to feel important. I can't stay friends with someone like that"

I was hurt. I was obviously hurt but I refused to let the tears drop out of my eyes. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. My legs were stuck in their position. I wanted to hear Younghyun's answer to what you just said.

"Hey..." he started dryly "Watch what you're saying. You're talking about my best friend here. I'm surprised to know that you were keeping this much hate deep inside but I'm not interested in it. You should have kept it to yourself. Inferiority complex ? Jae ?" he asked and let a bitter laugh come out of his mouth "He just knows where he's from and where he belongs. He doesn't know what he's worth, that's for sure, but he refuses to pity anyone. He just needs people to remind him that he's appreciated and if you don't want to be one of those people, then get out of his life. He doesn't need you to survive. I could compliment him for ten people with the many things I appreciate him for"

I don't know what your reaction was but what I know is that a silence followed his little speech.

And me, uhm... I was crying on the cold floor of the hallway. I never thought that after so many years, he'd still defend me at all costs, even to you.

Maybe thirty seconds later, you decided to say something, this time more calmly "Younghyun... Babe, please... Don't you see that he hates me ?" You're really persistent Chae Eun Ha "You saw how he looks at me when he sees me lately... As if I killed all his family ! And he never told me anything about all the hate he has toward me ! He is..."

"Stop..." Younghyun cut you off "Just _stop talking._ You talk about him but does he know everything you just told me about him ? I bet he would be delighted to know. I don't wanna hear you. Fine, he'll not drink or eat or do anything here and in your presence anymore. It's better for both of you"

He then left the apartment, slamming the door and found me in the hallway.

Seeing my red eyes, he asked "Did you hear what just happened ?"

With no force to deny, I just nodded "Everything"

With a hurt expression, he just get close and gave me the warmest hug possible "I'm sorry you had to listen to her bullshit" he murmured against my ear and then let go of me "Let's see this movie, you need to relax and I need to... sort things out."

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

  


  


"I'm gonna end this" Younghyun had declared out of nowhere as we were at the McDonald's after the movie.

I choked on my Ice Tea. "Huh... what ?"

"I'm gonna break up with Eunha" he said, subtly stealing one of my nuggets "It's been a year, Jae... It's been a year since nothing's going well anymore. You know that I've been waiting for her to dump me because I know that she probably doesn't love me anymore. But, she wouldn't do it. And I'm so in love I thought I could never let her go if she didn't do it first. But I can't. I can't continue being in a relationship that is causing me more pain than happiness"

He was right. He spent a whole year wondering about what went wrong in your relationship. He searched for it, saying that the problem was probably coming from him but he couldn't found it. So eventually, he came to the conclusion that you didn't love him as much as he loved you, as much as you loved him before. So he was waiting. He was waiting for you to leave him, to say that it was over between you two because you weren't in love with him anymore. You never did it. And so you let him suffer. You let him suffer by locking him into a relationship that he wanted to, but couldn't, run away from. Why ? Because he still was in love with you.

"All this year I've been afraid I could lose her." he added "But I'm realising I already lost her. I came to the conclusion that I would rather suffer once and for all by losing the woman I love than suffer less but over a longer period of time by staying with her. I already suffered too much. And you heard what happened sooner ! I can't stay with someone who's saying such shameful things about my best friend."

Hearing his last sentence, I felt kind of proud. But, I chose to hid my nascent smile and asked "Is this what you really want though ?" Yes, the dumbest man on earth aka Park Jaehyung was back at what he does the best : being dumb. He just told me that he was about to put an end to the relationship that was eating him alive for a year and I chose to defend this relationship. He frowned. "Don't think I'm defending her or anything ! I just... I just know how in love you are with her and even if I can't stand her anymore, I know that her feelings were, at least once, sincere. You've been through so much together. Wouldn't it be better to discuss it ?"

He sighed "Don't you think I already tried ? I tried discussing for a year now. It didn't get us anywhere. It's true that we've been through so much together but I can't go back, Jae. In the beginning, we looked toward the same place, we felt the same way... But now, it's different. And even though I'm in love, I think I'm alone. With or without her, I'm alone. She's _not mine_ anymore. I don't want to suffer anymore. I need to put an end to this. It will be difficult but I..." he looked away, not wanting the tears in his eyes to be seen but it was too late, I already saw them "I need to do it, Jae"

Softly, I took his hand that was resting on the table "Okay, Younghyun. Do what you think is the best. But you're not alone, I'm here" I said reassuringly.

He smiled, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall "Thanks, Jae. For everything" He then looked at my tray, pointing to my nuggets box "Are you gonna finish this ?"

"Weren't you already planning to eat them all ?" I chuckled, handing him the box.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

A week later, he was crying on my bed. He did it. He dumped you. And if he was honest, he had absolutely no idea how you were going to react. But he knew for sure that he wasn't going to be smiling whatever your reaction would be.

And your reaction was apparently very simple. You weren't expecting it but you couldn't say that all the blame he was giving you was wrong. So you just let him go.

As quickly as it started, your story ended. You can say it was _like a flowing wind._

Wow... Am I becoming some kind of philosopher ?

After the break up, Younghyun didn't wait to come to my place. I promised I'd be there for him, so I took him in without any hesitation. I made him a cup of coffee and watched him let the tears he did always hold in so well flow away.

He spent the night telling me how your relationship was something he would never forget. How amazing and painful it was at the same time. He told me everything. From your happiest to your darkest moments. Sometimes he was smiling remembering those and some other, he was crying.

"I'm sorry, Jae" he sniffed in the middle of the telling of a beautiful memory you shared "It's just that I need to evacuate everything. I wish I could only spit at her remembering the worst things she did to me, but I can't. Even if it wasn't the amazing love I thought it was in the beginning, I could at least give her happiness for a while. And that's still a beautiful aspect of this relationship, don't you think ?"

I nodded, "You're right Younghyun. You can tell me everything. How beautiful she is, how mean she is, how wonderful she was, spit on her, cry over her... Everything. I'm listening to you"

Kang Younghyun never changed. The little guy who saw only the positive in any situation that I met when I was twelve was still there, more than 15 years later, telling me how wonderful the relationship that just broke him was. I admired him for that. I mean, I admire him for that. I even like him for that.

Okay, maybe I love him for that but who are you to even ask ? He's not your boyfriend anymore, leave me alone. Can't I love him peacefully ?

Why am I even telling you your own love story in the first place ? I hate you after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's not really a jaehyungparkian fic but who knows, maybe there will be a sequel based on them ? I'm still not really satisfied about some parts like rescue me, not fine or like a flowing wind but generally speaking, I think it's pretty satisfying. Was it for you?


End file.
